


The Wrong Bar

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two angels, two demons, & a human walk into a bar... and it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Bar

The front door opened, drawing the attention of the few occupants of the dark & aged bar.  A group of three men & two women entered, then took in the scene.  The party was the uncommon collection of two angels, two demons, & a human- but these were strange times requiring new alliances.  They moved in a tellingly cautious manner, trying their hardest to keep their weapons hidden, yet readily available.

Sam watched them from his seat in the far corner of the room.  His fingertips tapped lightly on his tumbler of scotch.  He subtly checked his watch while taking a sip.  It was too early.  After returning the glass to the table, he tucked some of his loose hair behind his ear, then crossed his arms in front of his chest.  He didn’t particularly care that he was candidly staring, more than half of the newcomers were staring right back at him.

To Sam’s left sat Kevin, who had been diligently cross checking his translations until the interruption.  He discreetly pulled the papers on the table in front of him closer to his body.

Jo gently squeezed Kevin’s left hand in reassurance before standing up from her own seat at the table.  She casually walked behind the bar, ready to greet her new patrons.  As she moved, she made brief eye contact with Ruby & Meg, who were perched on stools and eight rounds into a competition of tequila shots.  But Jo intentionally didn’t look to Cas, who stood unnoticed, leaning against the wall in an unlit corner of the room.

“What can I get you all?”  Jo asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer.  Without losing her hospitable smile, she pulled a sawed off from below the counter and unloaded two shells of rock salt & angel blade shavings into the group.

Ruby snapped the human’s neck, then stabbed a demon in the head, killing it.  But she didn’t withdraw her blade from the dead demon in order to lessen the loss of blood.  Instead she draped its corpse over the counter of the bar, then blew a kiss to Sam from across the room.

“Get a room.”  Meg commented as she slit an angel’s throat with her adopted blade, dropping the body unceremoniously to the floor.  She blocked another attack by a demon, but his eyes burnt in front of her as Cas smote it from behind.

Sam finished his drink, then got up and circled the table.  The last angel ran at Sam, who sidestepped at the last moment.  In a single fluid motion, he grabbed the angel’s throat with his right hand, held the blade wielding wrist with his other hand, and hooked a foot around the angel’s leg.  Moving forward, Sam tripped the angel backwards, smashing zir through a table, hitting the hardwood floor with a dull thwack.  Without letting go of his prey, Sam had transitioned into a kneeling position, one knee pressing into the angel’s torso.

Sam leaned down, invading whatever concept of personal space the angel might have.  When their faces were only a few inches apart Sam blinked his eyes black.  He studied his attacker for what felt like an eternity.

“You came to the wrong bar.”  Sam explained.  His hand released the angel’s neck then patted zir cheek.  He reached down zir body to grab the angel’s offhand and forced it up above zir head.  With one hand, he pried the blade from the angel, then stabbed it through both of zir wrists pinning zir to the floor.  He climbed off the angel and turned to the others.  

“Change of plans, we’re going after Dean tonight.”  Sam announced.  He walked over to the bar next to Ruby.  She elbowed the demon’s corpse while looking up at him, visibly pleased with her gift.   He pinned her to the side of the bar with his body and kissed her for several seconds.  When he broke the kiss, his hand pulled a bottle of scotch from behind her and he turned back to the rest of their group.  "Kevin, pack up your work.  We’re leaving in ten minutes.  Everything left behind burns.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I remember from my dream last night and I'm straight up (o_0)


End file.
